


A Little Something for the Professor

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Star Fleet Academy scene between Kirk and Spock





	A Little Something for the Professor

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
